school_dazefandomcom-20200214-history
Max
Max is the little brother of May and one of Ash's traveling companions in Hoenn. Since he's too young to be a Pokemon Trainer, he just befriends Pokemon instead of catching them. Appearance Max is a small young boy with fair skin, brown eyes, and short, black hair, much like his father. He also sports black, framed half-moon glasses. His normal attire consists of a money-green-colored t-shirt with a white collar and button, charcoal-colored shorts, and green, black and white slip-on shoes. When traveling, he wears a yellow backpack. His outfit during the thunderstorm in "Fear of a Thunderstorm" consists of a dark teal short-sleeved hooded jacket with green, black, and silver accents, black and green gloves with silver cuffs, a black belt with a silver buckle, dark teal pants with 3 silver straps on each leg, and black and green boots that resemble flippers. In Season 4 of the Senior Year series, Max wears his trademark green shirt underneath a green quarter-zip pullover with black stripe designs on it, which he usually takes off when indoors. He also wears baggy black trousers and white sneakers with green trim. Personality Max may be too young to be a trainer, but during his travels in Hoenn, he has learned all the necessary things about Pokemon before he can start his journey once he turns 10. Back then, he knew a lot more about Pokemon than his older sister May, who was new to Pokemon at the time. Despite being the smart one of the group, Max can often act childish on occasion. Biography Uncle Funtime 4 Him and May reunited with Ash in Alola, and later go to Franklin with him. There, they met the Connellys. together, they went on lots of adventures. They are eventually joined by Brock and Misty. After going to Boston and New York City for the rest of the summer, they all part ways. CC2: Anime Extravaganza Ash and co. greet Dawn as she returns to Pallet Town to attend a Thanksgiving dinner planned by Ash's Mom. However, those plans change as Dawn finding a picture of Ash and Alex. The gang decides to go back to Franklin to see Alex. When they got to Franklin, Tom and the gang introduces themselves to Dawn. After spending a whole week together, they end up going to Thanksgiving dinner with the Connellys. After Thanksgiving, Max and his friends decide to spend all of December in Franklin with the Connellys so they can go to Cape Cod during Winter Break. During the whole series, Ash and co. go on many crazy adventures while meeting Team 7 and the Straw Hats and celebrating the Holidays before parting ways. Post-Heroes United During the events of Heroes United, Max was on a trip to Hawaii with his family, and returned home by the time everything was back to normal. He then reunited with Ash & co. and joined them on their adventures. After spending the summer with the Connellys, Max, along with the rest of the heroes, departs from Franklin and heads home. Senior Year In Season 51, May & Max visited a Thrift Store while waiting for a bus to Fredford to see their cousin, where they meet up with Ash & Gary's family, who were just there to check it out. After missing said bus, Ash allows them to stay at Gary's until the next day. They then went to the grocery store, had dinner, and play games together before going to sleep. The Next Day, they learn that Team Rocket had captured Pikachu yet again, and went after them by jumping on their balloon. When they try to rescue Pikachu, they learn that he became paralyzed as a result of a setitive given to him by Meowth. They then jumped off the balloon after a blizzard occurred, and landed in a lake. They took him to Tom's house, where they healed Pikachu's paralysis, with help from Professor Oak. Since then, May & Max have been staying at Bonnie's apartment, while Ash stayed with the Connellys. And together, they went on many adventures and spent the holidays together before parting ways. Trivia * Max is the first character that is not a trainer that has joined Ash on his journey, the second being Bonnie. * Max has also been seen in the anime using May's Munchlax to be his orienteering partner in the Battle Frontier episodes. * Max is always seen holding a Pokéblock case in his bag or pocket, but May was seen several times getting it out from her bag. * It has been said that Max is too young to get his first Pokémon, but numerous trainers in the show are shown to have Pokémon while they look younger than 10 years old. It's possible that the age limit to be 10 is mostly just for competitions like Gym Battles, Leagues, Contests and Grand Festivals. * Like Misty, Max drags Brock away whenever he falls in love. Max had done this after seeing Misty doing it to Brock. * Max looks somewhat a lot similar to Conway. They wear glasses, wear a green shirt, and have the same hairstyle (although Max's hair is a little shorter). * Max is one of only two of Ash's companions who are not characters seen in the main games, the other one being Tracey Sketchit. * In Uncle Funtime 4, Max is voiced By Todd Markus Gallery Max 02 by adfpf1-d83b1mf.png Max_SY.png First Edit on Page wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo] References http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Max